fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodgebrawl
Chris: Last time on TDC, Sonic confirmed to the viewers that he can't swim, Numbah Four learned not to miss Starfire and her girls, Mandy started up an alliance, while Numbah One started his own. Who start another alliance, who will do my make up, and who will be voted this in the most dramatic camppfire ceremony yet. Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA CARTOON! (Flaming Stars tired at breakfast) Leshawna: Hey guys, you look exhausted. Dee Dee: That's because Cyborg snored all night. Cyborg: Hey guys, did you sleep well like me? CC: Bloo: Man people are harsh today, looks like I'm making an alliance with Numbah One and someone else. Bloo: Hey, Numbah One, can I join your alliance with …? Dexter: My name is Dexter. Bloo: Whatever. So, can I join in? Numbah One: Yes, you may Bloo. But you must follow my rules. Bloo: I know. Mandy: Okay girls, here are the rules. Only I get to make the rules, you can't touch my stuff, but I can touch yours…. Numbah Three: Mandy, I don't like that last rule. Mandy: Do you want to be in my alliance or not? (Dee Dee and Numbah Three shack their heads in fear) Chris: Welcome back campers. Meet me in the dome at 5 for your next challenge. (At the dome) Chris: Today's challenge is a simple game of dodge ball. Only five campers on each team are allowed on the field. GOTHAM GOATS Katie Sadie Jack Mac Dexter FLAMING STARS Dee Dee Panini Sonic Trent Numbah Three Chris: Ready, go! Mac: This going to be easy. Panini: Hey!(throws ball at Mac's face) Mac: PANINI! Panini: Sorry, I just get mad easily. (Chef points out that Mac is out) Dexter: You are going down. Dee Dee: Hi Dexter, I'm going to throw this ball at you.(throws ball at Dexter's leg) (Chef points out that Dexter is out) Sadie: Oh that is sooo unfair.(throws ball at Panini) (Chef points out that Panini is out) Panini: Ouch. Jack: You're an unworthy opponent.(throws ball at Sonic but dodges and hits Trent) (Chef points out that Trent is out) Trent: What was that for? Numbah Three: That wasn't nice.(throws ball at Jack while he throws a ball at her, they both get knocked out) (Chef points out that Jack and Numbah Three are out) CC: Bubbles: I just want to know Jack better, that's all. Bubbles: Hi Jack. Jack: What do you want? Bubbles: To accept friendship with you. Jack: Why? Bubbles: Because you seem like you need a friend. Jack: Fine. (Katie and Sadie both throw Sonic out, Chef points out that Sonic is out) Sadie: Easy out Katie. Katie: Totally Sadie. Dee Dee: Try to hit me. (Sadie throws ball at Dee Dee, which she dodges by dancing, but is thrown out by Kate) Chris: Gotham Goats: 1, Flaming Stars: 0 Mandy: Come on guys, more effort. Blossom: We're trying but they're just too skillful. CC: Izzy: This is going to be way too easy. Chef: Next up, Big Nose(Billy), Psyco(Izzy), Blue(Bubbles), not you blue guy, Puff Ball(Edurado), and Easter(Cream). Over there, Glutton(Chowder), Gloom(Raven), Pinkie(Blossom), Miss. Mean(Mandy) , and what ever that thing is(Coco). Chris: Get ready everyone. (Izzy throws ball at Chowder which he catches, Izzy's out) (Chowder throws it at Billy, which he catches, Chowder is out, Amy comes in) Amy: It's time for go Coco. CC: Coco: Cocococococococococo(Why that little….) CC: Gwen: Who is that ….thing? (Edurado is out, Jinx is in) Jinx: Sorry guys, but I'm giving some bad luck that you'll which you've never met me. (throws the ball like a boomerang which hits Cream and Amy, who are now both out) Raven: Nice shot. Jinx: Thanks, it takes a lot of practice to do something (Raven throws ball at Billy and it gets stuck in his nose, Raven is out, Leshawna is in) Jinx: That's it. You're going down.(picks up four balls and hits everyone on the goats team) Chris: Goats: 1 Stars: 1. This final round decides it all. Starfire: How are we going to win? Chowder: How are we gonna WIN? Katie: I have an idea. Listen up. Numbah Five: I got an idea. Chef: Okay, Cool Girl(Numbah Five), Machine(Cyborg), Gloomy(Buttercup), Speechless(Shnitzle), and Death(Grim). Over there, Eer(Katie), Small(Bloo), Batty(Rouge), Bald(Numbah One), and Red Head(Starfire). Katie: Okay people, let's do the strategy I told you about. Numbah Five: Let's get this show on the road, baby. (Cyborg and Starfire throw balls at each other, both are out) (Grim gets Rouge out, Bloo gets Shintzle out) CC: Buttercup: I almost thought we're going to lose, but Numbah Five's strategy saved us. (it was down to Bloo and Buttercup, Grim, Numbah Five, Katie, and Numbah One are already out) Bloo: You're going down sweetie. Buttercup: What did you call me?(throws ball as hard as she can at Bloo, causing him to smack against the wall and get out) Chris: Looks like the Flaming Stars win, again. BONFIRE CEREMONY Chris: I only have 16 cookies in this tray. If I do not call your name, you must walk the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and get the heck out of here, and you can't come back, ever. Chris: Edurado, you earned your spot at the table. Edurado: Siiii! Chris: So did Leshawna, Izzy, Rouge, and Dexter. Dexter: Thanks. Chris: Numbah One, Cream, Starfire, Billy, Bloo, Amy, Jack, Bubbles, Mac, Katie. Katie: But what about Sadie? Chris: The final cookie goes to …..Sadie. Beast Boy: I understand. (gets on Boat of Losers) Sadie: Eeeeekkkkkk. Chris: Okay then. (shows Numbah One, Dexter and Bloo putting mouse traps in front of FS girl cabin as payback on Buttercup, but were caught red handed by Jinx) Jinx: I cause better traps than these.(hexes them out of the cabin by making a trap hole) Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction